


Fire and Bloodlust

by meezer13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day's battle, Levi and Eren need to blow off some steam. Mostly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Bloodlust

Fire and Bloodlust

Chapter 1 of 1

"Watch out Jaeger!" I scream approaching the teen on his left side. 

He turns just in time to land a brutal blow to the Titan confronting him. I head back over to the right to deal with the other Titan bearing down the street at a fevered pace. There were just these 2 left to deal with. I had already sent all the other troops back since the kid and I could handle this. 

Jaeger and I had become quite the pair. With him in full control now of his Titan form and our group's rigorous training, it had become much easier to make a serious dent in the Titan population. Not that it was easy, and without a heavy price. Injuries were still the norm for almost everyone each time we did battle. The gear alone took its toll on our bodies, but we were making great progress. 

I hear a crash behind me, hoping it means that the kid had finished off the Titan he was facing. I am not going to risk looking back as I am right in position to swing in and slice the nape out of the ugly, motherfucker running down the street towards me. I get in close and my blades do the rest. The titan goes down and I come around the front, not expecting to be slammed back into a wall by the monster the kid had been fighting. He was in hot pursuit and I manage to see the kid sustain a huge bite to his left arm before my world goes black.

My next memory is having my peaceful rest disturbed by the whelp, shaking the hell out of my already sore body. "What the fuck, kid!" I scream at the boy who is emphasizing the pain my body is already suffering from. It seems that it still hasn’t registered that I am again conscious so I land a harsh punch right to his nose. That does the trick as I hear a satisfying crunch and a warm spattering of blood from his lovely nose lands on my face. He stops and glares at me, pulls me closer to him by my cravat so we can see every tiny wound inflicted by our recent mêlée.

"Stupid jerk! One of these days my nose is going to heal crooked." he screams back at me scanning me up and down, obviously checking for injuries with those big, green eyes, red with fire and tears. 

"I'm fine. But look at you, you careless brat. You are missing half your upper arm and your clothes are a grimy mess. It'll take me a week to get all the filth out of them. Disgusting!" I throw back at him. His eyes get wider and the fire hotter. Such a turn on when he gets all flustered like this, as I start to twitch in my pants.

It is always like this after a battle. Maybe it was the last of the adrenaline making its way out of us; maybe it was just the overload of emotions as we both had to endure seeing each other and our comrades endangered in battle. Maybe it was both and added to the fact that it was so delightfully naughty to be doing it out in the open. Sometimes it was more dangerous than the skirmish itself. 

"So, you are worried about the laundry, Heichou? Fine, here you won't have to worry about these rags anymore." The insolent brat then proceeds to rip off his shirt in front of me, exposing the slender, taut body underneath, battered and bruised. 

"You jerk; you know we don't have many spare .... humpf." My words are cut off by a bruising kiss from the kid. He tastes of blood and sweat but his mouth is so warm and inviting anyway. 

I slam him back against a wall and return the kiss with a feverish fervor. He invades my mouth with his tongue and tries to make me lose all sense of reason. I mirror the motion of his tongue, fighting for dominance, parrying back and forth. We both bite and suck at each other's lips until they are swollen with crimson passion. Blood trickles down to his chin and drips all over his already filthy boots. I lick the droplets on his face and savor the metallic taste while he relieves me of my shirt as well, shamelessly tweaking my erect nipples as he does so.

The teen then attacks my newly- exposed neck and chest, marking me as his as he ravishes my milky-white skin with lips and teeth. I hear him moan the word “Mine” as he bites down hard on my left nipple, leaving a fresh blossom of blood. I scream out in pleasure and pain and yank him by the hair violently so I can face him eye to eye. I need to see it in his face. The fire, the bloodlust and total abandon as we get lost together in our ministrations. The view does not disappoint. The brat is completely lost. I will never tire of seeing him like this and I can see I am in the same state of drowning passion from my gray reflection in his wide pools of green.

It’s now my turn to put my mark on him as he has already done to me. I take my small dagger from my boot and carve my initials on his chest over his heart, releasing tiny rivers of lava. I won’t take any chances now or ever that he might forget that I would always be there by his heart. He acknowledges the sentiment and crushes our two bodies together once again, kissing, grinding and groping wantonly. Our arousals reaching a hallucinating pitch as it feels like the both of us will burst through our tight-fitting pants. The kid relents first and puts a strong, confident hand on my crotch, sending shivers down to my toes. He has learned to be amazingly dexterous and before I know it, he has already freed my hard on, giving it some amazing attention, as if it needed any more coaxing already. 

I slap his hand away for the moment, and have to give him a quick kick backward so I could get to my prize. It was only fair. His back slams violently into the wall behind us and I attack the crotch of his pants as he gathers his breath again from the impact. The button of his trousers goes flying as I rip the zipper down. I cannot get my hands on his cock fast enough. Have to feel his searing length, now! Oh well, guess I need to replace his pants as well as his shirt. I run my fingers up and down his shaft as I watch blood and sweat from the cuts I had inflicted on his chest run down over my hand, providing a lovely, warm lubricant. 

Before long, the whelp pushes me back, sending us both reeling to the ground. Seems he couldn’t handle too much foreplay either. We both were just too worked up, drunk on pain and pleasure, needing to connect our bodies more than anything else in the world at that moment. He is still on top of me and this just won’t suffice at all. I rotate to the left taking him with me, this time pinning him down at the shoulders and stealing one more passionate kiss before starting to prepare him for me. 

“ I love you but I am not licking your ass; right now, we are both too germy for that.” I pant. The kid just tsks and looks at me with a smirk. Cheeky whelp. I still have some blood on my hand and I gather some more from his wounds, which are already starting to heal. Lucky bastard. It’s a quick and sloppy preparation but given the circumstances, I don’t think either of us could have held back for much longer. The brazen teen manages to slither under me and take my cock into his balmy, luscious mouth, providing just what we need to get on with fucking each other even more senseless than we already were. I quickly transfer myself from his lips to his entrance and thrust inside with one swift motion, burying my entire length deep inside him. The teen bucks up from the intrusion- nirvana and agony at the same time. I can’t wait long for him to adjust and don’t have to. He provides acknowledgment with a simple reply. “Move it, dammit Levi.” I am not one to have to be asked twice. I slam and plunge into his unbelievably hot body, over and over with all of the passion, fear, pain and love we had experienced that day. 

Connected by body and mind, it didn’t take long for either of us, totally lost, oblivious that there was anything else in the world except our 2 beating hearts. Thrashing, clawing, biting- all primal needs being taken care of as we both sped towards climax. Incoherent and incapable of any articulation more than seductive moans and grunts, we clung to each other, never wanting to let go. Before I knew it Jaeger was climaxing violently between us, showering us everywhere with his warm essence. That was my undoing, seeing his face convulse in gratification and in a wave of unbelievable pleasure, I empty everything I have into the teen’s tight, sweet ass. 

With the adrenaline rush subsiding and the afterglow approaching, I give my lover one more kiss as I collapse on top of him in exhaustion. He immediately returns the gesture and we try to piece together what little clothing we haven’t destroyed so we don’t have to head back naked. He then scoops me up in his arms. Being part Titan has its benefits. He was already starting to heal while I would be on the mend for a day or two. Not that I am complaining, nor would I trade it for the world. It meant that the brat would wait on me hand and foot for that time. I would also always carry the scars of our passion as a reminder of what we shared.

He whispers in my ear seductively, “Let’s go home Levi. I’ll get a nice, hot bath ready for us and when we are clean, it will be my turn to fuck you senseless.”

The shitty brat really knew how to push my buttons. How could I survive without him?

“I hate you,” I reply.

“I love you too” he says with that sassy smirk of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I just love playing with this pairing. I haven't been inspired to write anything for a long time so I know I am rusty. Thanks to my Beta Dimmy, who tried to correct all of my oversights. I have a few other works in process that I hope to post soon. Please let me know if you like!


End file.
